Who Knew?
by AnaLe Black
Summary: Acabou. Mais uma família tradicional se fôra. Não sobrou nenhum Potter pra contar história. Bom, ela não contava...Uma song com a música Who knew, da Pink


**Disclaimer:** Todo o universo de Harry Potter pertence a Jk. Rowling. Eu não pretendo ganhar qualquer lucro com essa fic (mas seria bom, né?).

* * *

Acabou. Mais uma família tradicional se fôra. Não sobrou nenhum Potter pra contar história. Bom, ela não contava, afinal não era uma Potter de sangue, mas estava tudo no papel.

**You took my hand, you showed me how**

_Você pegou minha mão, você me mostrou como_  
**You promised me you'd be around**

_Você prometeu que ficaria por perto_  
**Uh huh, that's right**

_Aham, tá certo..._

_- Então Sra. Potter? – ele perguntou abrindo a porta cordialmente_

_- É perfeito Harry! A casa, a sala, o Hall, enfim tudo! – disse ela, o beijando. A sala, ou seria o Hall? Não importa, o cômodo estava perfeito. Decorado pela mais famosa decora-bruxa do mundo mágico, Christine Mcdiggal. Uma grande escada de mármore branco ocupava parte do cômodo, nela um comprido tapete vermelho/vinho descia. Havia alguns quadros e dois sofás brancos, um em cada parede, e dois grandes espelhos. _(gente desculpa, eu não sô boa em descrições!)._ A casa não era uma mansão, mas era grande para duas pessoas._

_- É um Hall de entrada Mi. A casa é grande, ainda temos muito o que ver._

_- Não acredito que decorou tudo sem mim! – disse ela com uma falsa voz chorosa. Eles estavam com 20 anos, haviam se casado há um mês e estavam vendo sua nova casa em Goddric's Hollow._

_- E não mesmo! Só decorei o Hall, para causar boa impressão! – disse ele, e ela riu. – Tenho uma surpresa para você._

_- Outra? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça. – Harry, você é perfeito! Como eu consegui alguém como você?_

_- Ah Mi, eu não sô tãão perfeito assim sabe? – ele se gabou, e apontou para a cicatriz._

_- Oh Sim. Você é o escolhido... – ela não queria tocar nesse assunto agora, mas era necessário. A guerra ainda não estava em seu auge, estava um pouco mais calma agora, vários comensais haviam morrido, mais ainda havia muitos, e Voldemort estava se enfraquecendo aos poucos, mas ganhando novos seguidores._

_- É, mas você sabe disso. Porque esta triste? – ele perguntou atenciosamente._

_- Um dia você pode não estar mais aqui... – ela se lembrou do que Parvati e Lilá lhe disseram_

_- Eu vou estar aqui Mione, ao seu lado._

_- Promete?_

_- Prometo. – ele a confortou - Agora, Mipsi, venha aqui – ele chamou. Uma elfa vestida com uns trapos e um cachecol azul apareceu. Ela parecia maravilhada em conhecer sua nova senhora, já Hermione parecia surpresa, mas um pouco chateada._

_- Mipsi estar as ordens, senhor. – e fez uma reverência_

_- Não, não Mipsi, não precisa fazer reverencias – ela disse a elfa – Harry, não acredito que depois de cinco anos do F.A.L.E, você não ouviu nenhuma palavra do que eu disse._

_- Calma Mione, Mipsi era de minha avó. Os potter tinham elfos, estavam todos em Hogwarts, mas Mipsi foi a única que aceitou as minhas condições._

_- Que condições? – Ela perguntou a elfa_

_- Mipsi ter seu próprio quarto, poder usar roupas e eu ganhar seis galeão por semana e folga uma vez por mês. Senhor quis mais, mas Mipsi não aceitar. – disse ela orgulhosa_

_- Ok, Sr. Potter, você venceu._

**I took your words and I believed  
**_Eu absorvi suas palavras e eu acreditei_

**In everything you said to me**

_Em tudo que você me disse_**  
Yeah huh, that's right**

_É, aham, tá certo..._

Ela acreditou em tudo o que ele disse, também, por que não acreditaria? Afinal não era culpa dele, era essa guerra estúpida, pelo menos já havia acabado, mas com ela levou sua vida, a vida dele.

**If someone said: "Three years from now you'd be long gone."**

Se alguém dissesse há três anos atrás que você iria embora

**I'd stand up and punch them out**

_Eu levantaria e socaria todos eles_**  
'Cause they're all wrong**

_Porque eles estariam errados_

**I know better**

_Eu sei melhor que eles  
_**'Cause you said "forever and ever"**

_Porque você disse "para sempre e sempre"_**  
Who knew?**_  
Quem diria?_

_- Nossa Hermione, nem acredito que esta noiva do Harry! – Parvati disse empolgada._

_- Posso ver o anel? – Lilá perguntou. Parvati, Hermione e Lilá todas com 19 anos, estavam em um bar trouxa em Londres, (já que o Sr. Patil não deixou a filha ir ao Beco Diagonal, por causa da guerra). Hermione mostrou um anel de diamante, simples mas muito bonito. Parvati e Lilá suspiraram. – é perfeito!_

_- É mesmo – Hermione disse olhando para o anel – mas não se esqueçam meninas, é segredo._

_- Pode confiar na gente._

_Hermione deu uma risadinha, só estava contando para as garotas, porque além de serem amigas dela, eram umas das maiores fofoqueiras do mundo bruxo, e a melhor maneira de se descubrir o noivado de Harry Potter com sua melhor amiga era na capa do profeta diário, pelo menos Harry disse que se fosse assim, correriam menos risco._

_- É Mione, eu entendo o motivo de ser segredo – Hermione ficou confusa – é por causa de você-sabe-quem não é? Claro, com o fato de Harry ser "O Eleito" tudo se torna mais perigoso. – Parvati falou_

_- Não não é nada dis..._

_- Nós entendemos Hermione. Harry amanhã já pode não estar mais aqui, claro qualquer um de nós não pode, mas como ele tem que lutar com você-sabe-quem...- Lilá disse. _

_Elas estavam sendo más, é claro devem estar com inveja, Hermione pensou, mas o que disseram não deixava de ser verdade. Não, ela falou consigo mesma, Harry disse, ele prometeu "para sempre", para sempre, para sempre..._

**Remember when we were such fools**

_Lembra-se quando nós éramos tão bobos_

**And so convinced and just too cool**

_E tão convencidos e tão, tão legais_

**Oh no, no no  
**_Oh não não não_

– _Uall, a visão daqui é fantástica! – eles estavam na roda gigante de um parque de diversões, numa cidadezinha perto de Londres, como Harry mesmo disse "É um dos parques mais famosos da Inglaterra, Dudavinha aqui todo o mês, então, sempre fiquei curioso quanto a este lugar."_

_- Aqui é alto mesmo, hein? – disse ele olhando para baixo_

_- É... – ela falou, com algum vestígio de medo na voz – mas o parque visto daqui é lindo mesmo, não acha? – ela insistiu._

_- É, é sim. – disse ele aparentemente entediado._

_De repente, a roda gigante parou abruptamente, sem mais nem menos.- o condutor saiu para chamar o técnico, a fila que se formava para a Roda Gigante reclamou, e pouco a pouco as pessoas que estavam nela foram para outras atrações, já as pessoas que estavam na roda adoraram, menos Hermione_

_- Harry – ela disse apavorada – será mais um ataque? – Harry ficou um tempo sério, mas logo depois começou a ri, ou melhor, a gargalhar – o que ouve? Harry você esta bem? – ele continuou a rir, até uns trouxas olharam para ele – Harry isso não é engraçado! O que você fez dessa vez – disse ela com seu "jeito Hermione de ser" _

_- Bom... – ele se explicou – já que você gostou tanto daqui..._

_- Você parou a roda?? – ela o interrompeu_

_- Se você prefere assim... Mas eu acho que " já que você gostou tanto daqui eu resolvi tornar o momento mais romântico" – disse ele, com uma falsa cara de inocente._

_- Hei, vocês ai atrás, da pra ficarem quietos? – o homem que ocupava as duas cadeiras à frente, que estava sozinho reclamou._

_- Silêncio – Hermione pegou a varinha e proferiu o feitiço_

_- Hermione! Ele era um trouxa!_

_- Não, não era. O conheço, já saiu no profeta._

_- Hermione, mesmo assim, como po..._

_- Ah, cala a boca e me beija logo!_

**I wish I could touch you again**

Eu queria poder te tocar de novo**  
I wish I could still call you friend**

Eu queria poder ainda te chamar de amigo**  
I'd give anything**  
Eu daria qualquer coisa

Além de marido, Harry era seu companheiro, amigo, seu confidente. Ele era... Mas ele se foi, se foi, se foi... Essas palavras se repetiam em sua mente

_A primeira pessoa que ela viu naquela multidão foi Rony, o cabelho realmente chamava atenção, foi até ele. Neville e Gina estavam lá também, mas porque estavam derramando silenciosas lágrimas? Não, não, não era possível. Rony a abraçou._

_- Ron, o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou num fio de voz_

_- Ele se foi Mione, ele se foi..._

**When someone said: "Count your blessings now **

**for they're long gone."**

_Quando alguém disse seja agradecido  
Para aqueles que já não estão por perto_

**I guess I just didn't know how**

_Eu acho que eu não sabia como mesmo_

**I was all wrong**

_Eu estava totalmente errada_**  
They knew better  
**_Eles sabiam melhor que eu_

**Still you said "forever and ever"**

_Ainda sim você disse "para sempre e sempre"_**  
Who knew?**  
_Quem diria?_

_- Sabe Mione, papai sempre disse: "Seja agradecida pelos que já não estão aqui, mas agradeça a um vivo, não a um que se foi" – Luna falou. Elas estavam em seu escritório, N'O Pasquim, depois que seu pai morrera, Luna ficou encarregada da revista, era praticamente a dona._

_Hermione não entendeu direito. Por que Luna estaria falando disso? Luna era meio estranha, mas essa frase foi a que mais a intrigou... "Seja agradecida pelos que já não estão aqui, mas agradeça a um vivo não a um que se foi". Não fazia sentido._

_- Não estou entendendo Luna. Por que esta me dizendo isso?_

_- Eu também não entendia, mas agora, eu entendo perfeitamente. Nada é para sempre. Você ainda irá entender._

_Afinal porque Luna não explicara o ditado? E o que ela quis dizer com "Você ainda irá entender"? Não importa. Luna às vezes fala besteiras._

Mas agora ela entendia. Seja sempre agradecida as pessoas, vivas e mortas, mas agradeça a elas enquanto estiverem vivas.

Para sempre, sempre acaba. Mas ele prometeu. Ele prometeu, prometeu, prometeu... Para sempre.

I'll keep you locked in my head

_Eu te manterei fechado em minha mente_**  
Until we meet again**

_Até nos encontrarmos novamente_**  
Until we, until we meet again**

_Até nos, até nos encontrarmos novamente_**  
And I won't forget you, my friend**

_E eu não te esquecerei, meu amigo_**  
What happened?**

_O que aconteceu?_

**If someone said: "Three years from now you'd be long gone."**

_Se alguém dissesse há três anos atrás que você iria embora_**  
I'd stand up and punch them out**

_Eu me levantaria e socaria todos eles_

**'Cause they're all wrong**

_Porque eles estariam enganados_

**And that last kiss I'll cherish**

_Aquele último beijo que eu apreciarei_

Quem saberia? Quem diria? Quem pensaria que um dia o menino que sobreviveu iria morrer tão cedo, claro, sua missão era difícil, mas todos acreditavam nele, afinal o destino do mundo bruxo estava em suas mãos.

Mas quem poderia prever um destino tão cruel?

**  
Until we meet again**

_Até nós nos encontrarmos novamente_

**And time makes it harder**

_E o tempo torna tudo mais difícil_

**I wish I could remember**

_Eu queria poder me lembrar_

**But I keep your memory**

_Mas eu mantenho sua memória_

**You visit me in my sleep**

_Você me visita em meus sonhos_

**My darling, who knew?  
**_Meu querido, quem diria?_

Agora ela esperaria sua vida tornar um novo rumo, ou simplesmente esperaria seus sonhos, onde ele aparecia.

Esperaria a morte, para se encontrar de novo com ele.

**  
My darling, my darling**

_Meu querido, meu querido_**  
Who knew?**

_Quem diria?_

**My darling, I miss you**

_Meu querido, sinto sua falta_

**My darling, who knew?**

_Meu querido quem diria?_

**Who knew?**

_Quem diria..._

É... não sobrou nenhum Potter... Pelo menos ela pensava que não, ou ainda não sabia.

* * *

O que acharam? gostaram, odiaram, acharam normal? Mas se já lerem ate aqui ta ótimo!opinem!!

bjus!


End file.
